


Gruel

by RavenF



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Gregorian chant, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenF/pseuds/RavenF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian asks Blaine to marry him. It's a night neither of them will forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gruel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Meet Me Halfway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528038) by define_serenity

Sebastian sits alone, drumming his fingers on a very old table. He came straight from work, so he’s still wearing his Wall Street uniform. Why did Blaine pick this night of all nights to be late?

Gruelery is the most exclusive restaurant in New York. Sebastian had to reserve the table months in advance – for a Tuesday! He wouldn’t normally pay $250 a person to eat gruel in a converted monastery with waiters in grey robes doing Gregorian chant, but Blaine goes for that kind of shit and he wants the night to be perfect.

Blaine walks in looking gorgeous and flustered. 

“Sorry I’m late. You’ll get mad when I tell you why.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. 

“I was talking on the phone with ... Kurt ... and I lost track of time.”

“Perfect. You stand me up to talk with your ex.”

“He’s not my ex. He’s a sweet guy who used to have a crush on me and one time we got drunk and gave each other hand jobs and laughed like crazy about it the next day. When I met you, I wasn’t 100% pure but I was definitely a virgin.”

“If you weren’t so gorgeous, I wouldn’t get so jealous.”

Blaine blushes just a bit, in that adorable way of his, and looks Sebastian in the eye. “I was thoughtless and inconsiderate, and I’m very sorry.”

“We’ll talk about this when we get home.”

Blaine knows what that means, and he can’t deny he deserves to be punished.

He thinks about the last three years with Sebastian. When, exactly, did they establish that Sebastian is the top and Blaine the bottom? At first, they did it every which way. It just always worked out really well when Sebastian did the fucking. When Blaine fucked Sebastian it was great, no mistake, but somehow not quite perfect and, well, right. One day, without ever discussing it, they stopped doing it the other way.

It’s not exactly because Sebastian has a bigger cock, although his cock is both longer and thicker. Or because Sebastian is a highly paid bond trader while Blaine is a waiter / actor / substitute music teacher. Or even because Sebastian is better looking – Blaine looks great, especially since he stopped abusing hair product, a solid 9.5, but Sebastian is a 10 and in New York that’s a big difference.

It’s all of these things or none of them or something else entirely. But they both know it’s true: Sebastian is the top.

When did Sebastian get the right to punish Blaine? One day Blaine was being pissy and Sebastian just pulled him over his knee and spanked him. Neither of them said anything about the line they’d just crossed, or the fact that it got both of them hard and they had amazing sex right after. The next time Blaine misbehaved, it just seemed natural for Sebastian to spank him. 

And then there’s the other thing, so sensitive that neither of them actually comes out and says it: the double standard. It’s clear to both of them that Sebastian has the right to get the occasional bit on the side as long as he doesn’t rub Blaine’s nose in it, but if Blaine’s ass ever has another man’s cock in it the relationship will be over. 

The last three years didn’t go exactly as Blaine expected when they first hooked up, but as Blaine looks at the delicious man sitting across from him he has to admit his life is very good.

Sebastian gently strokes Blaine’s hand. 

“You’re daydreaming again, babe.”

“The music is wonderful. I thought they might do Gregorian light, but this is a complex 15th century chant in the Lydian mode. We’d never get to hear it anywhere else. Thank you so much for bringing me!”

Sebastian has already heard enough chant for one lifetime, but the sight of genuine joy on Blaine’s face makes it all worth it.

“I wanted tonight to be perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Well, then...”

Sebastian quickly gets down on one knee and pulls a small box from his jacket pocket. 

“Will you marry me?”

Blaine just stares at Sebastian and the ring, with mouth agape.

“The traditional answers are Yes and No.”

“Of course I’ll marry you.”

“That’s a relief. Now, let’s find out what $250 gruel tastes like.”

***

When they get home, Blaine knows what to do: drop his pants, bend over, and wait.

Sebastian takes his time choosing the best belt. Blaine needs to feel real pain, that’s clear, but he doesn’t need the intensity that a riding crop would give. 

Sebastian chooses his widest belt, to spread the pain over a large area and make it more bearable.

Sebastian walks up behind Blaine and caresses the boy’s ass and bulge through the white briefs. He can never quite get over how sexy Blaine is in tighty whities.

“Were you bad?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Did you know it was bad even while you were doing it?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“But you did it anyway?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Do you deserve to be punished?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Sebastian pulls down the briefs and winds up. He strikes Blaine’s ass ten times, hard. Blaine screams inwardly, but he knows better than to make a sound.

“Good boy. Now for something more enjoyable.”

Sebastian slowly undresses and folds his clothes neatly. He takes his time, knowing this is a different kind of torture. Blaine remains bent over, catching fleeting glimpses of his gorgeous man. His gorgeous fiancé! Blaine’s cock is fully erect.

Sebastian rubs his big cock against Blaine’s red ass, getting harder and harder. He puts on a condom, lubes up, and slowly pushes himself into Blaine’s willing hole. That’s one of the nice things about a spanking, he thinks, the way it relaxes Blaine’s ass.

“Thank you for giving me the punishment I deserved, sir.”

Sebastian reaches around to stroke a cock that’s almost as big as his own. It’s so amazing to have a man like Blaine, a man who could fuck just about anyone he wants, submit to him. 

Sebastian thrusts long, regular strokes and growls into Blaine’s ear. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Will you promise to love, honour, and obey?”

“Yes, sir. I will promise to obey.”

Sebastian can’t help noticing that Blaine is now rock hard.

“Will you take my name?”

“Oh my God! That is so hot. Blaine Smythe. My name is Blaine Smythe.”

“Will you take my name?”

“Yes, sir. I will take your name.”

“Will you tell people I’m the husband and you’re the wife.”

“Yes, Sebastian, yes! I’ll be the wife.”

“Will you be Mrs. Smythe?”

“Oh! Oh! I think I’m going to come.”

“Ask for permission.”

“Oh, wow! Please sir, may I come?”

“Come for me, boy. Come for your husband, Mrs. Smythe.”

Blaine explodes, followed by Sebastian a second later.

Sebastian guides Blaine down onto the bed, where they rest in each other’s arms. 

After a while, Blaine pipes up. 

“That was really hot.”

“Yes.”

“Best ever.”

“Agreed.”

“About what we talked about...”

“The Mrs. Smythe stuff?”

“Were you serious?”

“Maybe. Were you serious?”

“I sure was at the time.”

Sebastian smiles. “I won’t hold you to promises you made during sex. We can talk about it and decide together. Or I can just make the decision. Which do you want?”

Blaine thinks about this for a while. He knows Sebastian will accept either answer, and he knows which answer he’s supposed to want but that’s not the answer he gives.

“I want you to decide.”

“OK. I’ll think about it and let you know.”

Blaine closes his eyes. “I’m going to like being married to you.”


End file.
